


baby i'm a four alarm fire

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Harry, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Disputes, Endgame Larry, Feminine Harry, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Innocent Harry, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Making Out, Police Officer Louis, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Top Louis, a cop car to be exact, also i added, and lots of pet names, but i mean harry is basically single at that point, except he isn't at all lmao, harry is basically lana del rey, harry really likes louis' hands, just because, ok onto what you actually care about, sorry bout it, the zarry is very minimal, zayn is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: harry and zayn are known around the neighbourhood for their loud fights, the nice old lady across the street finally calls the cops. louis is the new officer in town, and harry is very persuasive. there's also arson somewhere in there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't well edited or beta'd, please forgive me.

“Zee, pass me my drink,” Harry mumbles distractedly, his foot propped up on the coffee table where he’s painting his toe nails a lovely shade of red.

 

“Babe, I can’t roll us a joint and hand you shit at the same time. Grab it yourself,” Zayn replies with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, wrapping the thin paper tightly around itself until he deems it good enough, “Lick for me.”

 

Zayn holds the nearly finished joint out to his boyfriend, smiling triumphantly. 

 

“Always doing you favors, you never do anything in return.” Zayn can hear the pout in his voice, but nonetheless, he leans over and licks along the edge of the paper. 

 

Harry relaxes back into the couch, having retrieved his drink himself while he watches Zayn seal the joint. “Lemme light it, Zee,” he muses, ice clinking against his glass when he takes a sip.

 

“You’ll burn yourself, you can’t even pour milk without spilling it everywhere.”

 

Zayn flicks the lighter on and takes a long drag, inhaling before passing the joint to Harry who is quite obviously glaring at him.

 

“I do not. I’m perfectly capable of doing things on my own, I’ll have you know,” Harry retorts, setting his glass down rather loudly and crossing his arms.

 

“Please, we both know you couldn’t tie your shoes without me.”

 

Harry takes an exceptionally long drag off the joint and flicks the ash into Zayn’s drink, huffing quietly. 

 

“Really? You’re gonna pout like a child? It was just a joke, Haz.”

 

“You know I hate that! I’m not a child! One of these days I’m gonna torch this place and leave you with nothing. Then we’ll see just how much I need you. You’ll be crawling back to me on your knees before you know it.” Harry’s voice rises and he’s got that dazed look in his eyes that always shows itself when they smoke like this. Zayn almost wants to drop everything and apologize with how pretty he looks, but the threat has him annoyed instead.

 

“Do it then. You wouldn’t do it, you can’t. You need me. Besides, you couldn’t go a day without me giving you dick. Tell me I’m wrong,” Zayn snorts, taking a last hit off the joint before putting it out.

 

Harry is fuming now and he reaches down, picking up Zayn’s drink. “I can sleep with whoever I want. You don’t own me,” he snaps, tossing the remnants of the drink into Zayn’s lap and smashing the glass onto the hardwood floor.

 

“Fucking shit, Harry! What’s your problem?!,” Zayn yells, standing up and pushing him back slightly. 

 

“You’re my problem, asshole! If I’m such a child why don’t you just fuck off! I know you screw Niall when he comes over, Zayn. I’m not stupid.” The last few words are nothing but a bitter grumble, Harry crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

Zayn rubs the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact and backing up a bit at the mention of Niall. 

 

“S’not like it means anything, Haz. He’s just a good lay. I didn’t mean to call you a child. Okay? I’m sorry.”

 

“Bastard! I knew it! I fucking knew it! Am I not a good lay?! You know what? Don’t fucking answer that, just get out.” Harry has tears in his eyes this time and he turns on his heel, starting to pick up anything of Zayn’s within sight just to throw it in his direction.

 

“Harry...Harry stop. I’m not going anywhere, let’s just talk about this babe,” Zayn sighs, following after him and sliding his arms around his waist.

 

Harry turns quickly and lands a sharp smack to his cheek, clenching his jaw and shoving Zayn away. 

 

“Don’t you _dare_ touch me. I said get out! I mean it this time, Zayn! I’m fucking done!”

 

Harry holds in the rest of his tears, wiping furiously at his eyes while he continues collecting Zayn’s things. He makes his way down the hall to their bedroom and pulls all of the drawers out, dumping clothes out onto the floor to grab his own things. 

 

“I’m going to Liam’s! If you’re not gone when I get-,” Harry pauses, slowly picking up a hot pink pair of underwear that’s lined in cheetah print pattern, flying down the hallway with the offending item held out in front of him.

 

“Are you kidding me?! Who? Who else have you had in our house?,” Harry hisses, throwing the underwear in Zayn’s face and crossing his arms.

 

“No, no...Haz. I got those for you, remember? F-for Valentines last year,” Zayn stutters out, his tone shaky. 

 

“You _know_ I wouldn’t wear those! You _know_ that! I’ve never seen those in my life. I wanna know _who_ ,” Harry emphasises his last word, face contorted in disgust.

 

Zayn pauses a second and he sighs loudly, looking away and mumbling, “Perrie.”

 

“Jesus Christ!,” Harry sobs, covering his face and shaking his head. 

 

“Y’know what? At least she doesn’t whine when I don’t fucking coddle her after we fuck! You are a fucking child, okay? I said it!”

 

Harry’s hand stings with the force of the next smack, tears streaming freely now. 

 

“Fuck. You.”

 

Zayn finally starts collecting his things, grumbling to himself while he does so. 

 

“Oh, you can forget about all your shit. I gave you the chance to leave,” Harry laughs bitterly, rushing to the kitchen to grab the few bottles of liquor lined up on the counter. He opens each one with finesse and walks around the house, pouring the alcohol on the floor as he goes.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?!.” Zayn yells, chasing after Harry, but slipping clumsily on the damp floor. 

 

“You thought I was bluffing?,” Harry says, turning around abruptly, “I’m gonna burn this shithole to the ground, along with all of your stupid fucking leather jackets and precious superhero collectibles! You’re not edgy, okay?! You grew up in the fucking valley!”

"They're worth hundreds, actually," he sneers.

 

Then he panics, rushing to grab as much as he can before making a run for the door. 

Zayn glances over his shoulder one last time before sprinting out, slamming the front door behind him.

 

Harry grabs the little box of matches on their nightstand next to one of his favorite candles, debating whether or not to take it with him. He decides against it and walks towards the front door, leaving a trail of vodka behind him, but not before grabbing his cigarettes on the way out.

 

“Good fucking riddance!” Harry screams once he’s on the front porch step, striking a match and tossing it into the front door, watching the house slowly light up.

 

It’s already dark outside and their car is gone, along with Zayn, and Harry curses to himself when he realizes he forgot all of his clothes. Including his jacket. He wraps his arms around his torso, shivering where he stands only in a silky red nightgown with his favorite panties underneath. 

 

Just as he's about to start walking towards the payphone a couple blocks from the now scorched house, a police car pulls up with it’s lights flashing and he curses to himself again. 

 

The officer steps out of the car, his hand poised over the gun clipped onto his belt. 

 

“Good evening, sir. I’m Officer Louis Tomlinson with the Los Angeles Police Department. You neighbour called in a complaint for a domestic disturbance..and I see for good reason,” the officer says, his voice smooth and calm but his eyes looking Harry over slowly. 

 

“Can you tell me what happened here tonight?”

 

“Thank you so much for coming so quickly, sir. My boyfriend and I got into a pretty heated argument and...he…,” Harry grows quiet, looking down while his eyes well up yet again at the thought of Zayn, “he just went crazy and lit the house on fire. All of my things were in there…” Harry is shivering even more at this point, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. He opens up his cigarette pack and pulls one out, looking at Louis with a hopeful smile and shaky hands.

 

Louis frowns deeply and jogs over to his cop car, grabbing his lighter and jogging back. 

 

“Here ya go, love,” Louis says gently, flicking the lighter on and holding it to the end of Harry’s cigarette. 

 

“Thank you,” the younger boy whispers, taking a long drag.

 

“I’m really sorry...you’ve had a rough night, I’m sure.” It’s only then that Louis notes how much Harry is shivering and he quickly sheds his jacket, wrapping it around the thin shoulders of the other boy. 

 

“So you said your boyfriend did this to your house?,” Louis questions, pulling out his notepad to jot down the information. 

 

“Y-yeah...took most of his stuff too. We were bickering and then it escalated pretty quickly, officer.” 

 

Louis notes that Harry’s tone is painfully smooth, his words dripping like honey off of his tongue.

 

“I see..well he sounds like a right dick doesn’t he,” he grumbles to himself, scribbling a few things down on his notepad, “I don’t think I ever caught your name, love.”

 

“Harry,” he replies, smiling around his cigarette and blinking up at Louis under his eyelashes.

 

The gulp heard from the officer is audible and has Harry giggling quietly. 

 

“Lovely," he mumbles, "now, Harry, while I know you’ve been through quite a lot tonight, I’m afraid I’m required to take you to the station for questioning. Are you feeling okay?”

 

Louis’ tone and words don’t match up, his voice slow and sweet and the context of the situation much too professional. Harry frowns at the thought of having to go into the station, and the possible threat of having to have Zayn come in as well. 

 

“I’m a little shaken, but I’m fine now, sir,” he bats his eyelashes and takes another short drag, the cherry burning down too close to the filter. 

 

Louis’ arms are covered in goosebumps and he’s not sure if it’s from the cold. 

 

“Good..good. Well I guess we should head out now, love.”

 

Harry takes a step closer to him, tapping his finger along the badge on Louis’ uniform. 

 

“Say, do you always work alone so late officer?,” he purrs, tilting his head and peering up at him coyly.

 

“Not always, but I’m quite new so they like to give me the late shift...are you sure you’re warm enough just in that jacket?” The obvious once over he gives Harry is anything but subtle, licking his lips to try and distract from his staring.

 

“Well, I’m a little shy standing here in my nightgown, but..I could use a little warming up..”

 

Harry’s words shouldn’t be as inviting as they are, considering the whole thing feels like a kind of cheap movie Louis would have stolen from the video store in his youth. 

 

“It’ll be plenty warm in the car, babe.” The pet name slips out too easily, and it makes both of their cheeks burn hot. 

 

Louis hesitantly reaches for his handcuffs, unsure if their necessary in the situation, but he takes them out anyway. 

 

“Sorry to do this, but it’s protocol..,” he mumbles, carefully turning Harry towards the car and pressing him up against the side to slide the cuffs securely around his wrists. 

 

“Do you really have to put those tight handcuffs on…” Harry says breathlessly, peering over his shoulder at Louis with wide eyes. 

 

Louis stifles a groan in the back of his throat, chewing at his lip with a small smile before leading Harry over to the passenger’s side of the car. 

 

“How about I let you sit up front? Would that be better?,” Louis suggests, opening the door for him.

 

Harry smiles gratefully, nodding along and brushing past Louis as he gets in. 

 

“Thank you, officer. You’ve been so good to me.”

 

Louis shuts the door and curses quietly. He’s not sure he’s ever seen anything that pretty in his life and the only thing that's able to snap him out of his thoughts are the hoard of firetrucks rushing onto the property. Louis takes the opportunity to quickly get in the car and smile politely at the scantily clad boy next to him.

 

“We should wait here, just in case the firemen need any information from us..” Louis nods.

 

“I can sit in the back if you need me to, sir. You could even join me if you think I need to be, supervised..” Harry leans his head against the seat and smiles dreamily, his eyes half lidded. 

 

“I still need to ask you a few question, if you don’t mind love. I’m sure we’re fine here.” Louis has to grip the pen in his hand to keep from reaching out and touching the soft silk of Harry’s nightgown, or the delicate ringlets that frame his flushed face. Louis thinks he looks like something out of an expensive catalog, something too priceless and precious for him to even dream about touching.

 

“You can ask me anything, officer. Anything you want.” His voice is chirpy, even with the cold metal of the cuffs digging into both his wrists and his back. 

 

“Alright, well, did this boyfriend of your-”

 

Harry quickly interrupts, shifting in his seat while he does so, “Ex. Boyfriend.”

 

“Yes, of course, my apologies,” Louis actually can’t contain the smug tone that comes out, “did this _ex_ -boyfriend of yours hurt you at all?”

 

Harry glances down at his lap, shaking his head while he takes his bottom lip between his teeth. 

 

“No sir.”

 

“Has he ever hurt you in the past?”

 

“Well, one time he got too rough in bed and left bruises all over my arms and legs, but I told him off for it.” The innocent smile that takes over Harry’s whole face is all too misleading.

 

Louis coughs.

 

“I see...and has he had a history of violent behaviour?”

 

Harry frowns at the question and scoots closer so that he’s practically leaning over the center console. His eyes wander the expanse of Louis’ clothed body, sights locked in on his hands.

 

“I think it’s only fair if I ask a question too,” Harry giggles, dimples shining through properly now.

 

“I guess so, yeah..”

 

“Well, do you have a girl? I don’t see a ring on your finger.”

 

“You’d be surprised how much I get that. Just haven’t met the one, I guess. Of course, it’s kind of hard to find someone who’s my type.” Louis doesn’t know when he became so brave, but if the look in Harry’s eyes is anything to go by, it’s definitely a good thing.

 

“Well, that’s interesting,” Harry sighs happily, leaning even farther over the center console and glancing out the window over Louis’ shoulder, “Gee, that fire’s pretty big isn’t it?”

 

Louis glances out the window as well, frowning at the sight of the completely destroyed house. 

 

“Yeah, it’s crazy...still can’t believe someone would do that to someone like you.”

 

Harry flushes such a pretty shade of pink, Louis’ sure there’s a name for it but he can’t quite place it. 

 

“Still, it’s kind of exciting...don’t ya think?”

 

Louis stares at him for a long while, Harry shifting nervously and blinking his stupidly huge bambi eyes and suddenly Louis’ pulling out the keys to the handcuffs, leaning over and reaching behind the delicate boy to unlock them. 

 

“Officer...is something wrong?” 

 

Louis still doesn’t say anything, starting the car and pulling out onto the road before speeding off towards an unknown destination. 

 

“Louis? Did I do something wrong,” his tone thick with confusion. 

 

Louis can hear the pout in his voice now and it’s almost too much to bear, so he quickly pulls off into an old vacant parking lot, turning and looking at the confused boy. 

 

“Maybe you could get into the back with me, I think I have a few more questions to ask you,” Louis states firmly, lips quirked up into a small smirk. 

 

Harry slowly catches on, uncrossing his legs and stepping out of the car with a pleased, “Yes sir, of course.”

 

Louis rushes to get in the back as well, shutting the door firmly, and when he turns to speak, their faces are mere centimeters apart. 

 

They both waste no time in connecting their lips in a bruising kiss, Louis with a hand twined into messy curls and Harry with his long arms around the officer’s neck. 

 

“Please..” Harry pleads breathlessly between sloppy kisses, asking for nothing in specific while he pulls Louis down on top of him. 

 

Louis mumbles a quick, “Hold on, love. One second..”, carefully taking his belt containing his cuffs, gun and, taser off. He then quickly resumes their hurried kisses, tugging his jacket from Harry’s shoulders. 

 

“Fuck, couldn’t stop thinking about you and your pretty face since the second I stepped out of this car,” Louis grits out while he kisses slowly down the baby soft skin of Harry’s neck. 

 

“I’ve always had a thing for a man in uniform,” Harry laughs out, tilting his head back with a blissful smile. Louis looks up at him with an awestruck expression while he hesitantly slides Harry’s nightgown up his thighs. 

 

“Yeah? Were practically begging for it as soon as I put those cuffs on, weren’t you sweetheart?”

 

Harry whines at the teasing tone in Louis’ voice, reaching down and gripping his wrist to bring his hand up to his mouth. 

 

“Please officer, can show you just how much I appreciate everything you’ve done for me tonight..” 

 

Louis groans deeply when Harry wraps his plush lips around his two middle fingers, sucking them into his mouth down to the knuckle. 

 

“Jesus, you’re a little minx aren’t you, love? Just need someone to boss you around, don’t you?”

 

Harry nods eagerly, his eyelashes fluttering while he licks all around Louis’ fingers, humming out a soft “mhm”.

 

“Please, sir, need it so bad. I’ll do whatever you say, promise.”

 

Louis doesn’t reply this time, instead tugging the sheer fabric of Harry’s white panties down his bare thighs with a fond smile. 

 

“So polite...think you deserve a little reward, angel.” That’s got the flustered boy underneath him squirming and nodding eagerly, wrapping his arms tight around Louis’ neck. 

 

Spreading his legs farther, Louis brushes his now slick fingers over Harry’s hole, keeping his eyes locked on his face to watch his reaction. 

 

Harry’s face contorts in frustration, his hips rocking down to try and search for something more. 

 

“Ve’been so good sir, please, please,” Harry continues to ramble on, keening high in his throat when Louis finally presses his first finger into him.

 

Louis sits back on his heels, unbuttoning his shirt with one hand while he uses his other to slowly thrust in and out of the shuddering boy beneath him. 

 

“What do you say, sweetheart?” Louis says, a confident smirk plastered over his lips.

 

“Thank...thank you, sir.” Harry pants quietly, back arching and a gasp passing by his lips when Louis curls his fingers just right.

 

“That’s a good boy, so pretty for me,” Louis breathes out, adding two more fingers all at once just to watch Harry’s face twist up in pleasure.

 

“Ah...daddy- fuck!,” Harry nearly shouts when Louis’ fingers start working right against his spot, hand reaching down to grip his wrist so he can grind down against them.

 

Louis’ throat tightens at the name, heart racing and head spinning with the context of it. 

 

“Say it again,” he demands, moving his fingers just so, so that they just barely brush against Harry’s spot. 

 

“Daddy! Don’t stop, please, I’ll be good, please,” Harry sobs, free hand gripping onto Louis’ shoulder. 

 

Louis chuckles and resumes his work, curling his fingers again and thrusting them roughly into the smaller boy. 

 

“Buttercup...so precious when you work so hard for it.”

 

Harry whimpers and turns his face into the leather seat, embarrassed with how quickly he’s fallen under the complete control of the other man. 

 

“Want more...s’not enough daddy.” 

 

Louis coos softly, pulling his fingers out with an obscenely slick noise, Harry’s cock leaving a little wet patch in the front of his silky nightgown. 

 

“It’s okay baby, daddy can give you what you want. Can you flip over for me, angel?”

 

Harry nods just barely, flopping onto his chest and sticking his bum out for him. 

 

Louis chokes at the sight, fumbling with the button and fly on his trousers. 

 

“Jesus, fuck, look at how pretty you are love,” Louis whispers, reaching down to brush some thin baby hairs from Harry’s forehead. He shoves his pants and boxers down, hard cock standing thick and angry against his hip.

 

Harry giggles softly, blinking dazedly up at him and mouth watering at the sight. 

 

Pumping himself slowly, Louis breathes out a moan, spitting into his hand and slicking himself up. “You gonna work for it, angel?”

 

Harry’s head nearly flies off with how quick he nods his head, lips wet and shiny and eyes glazed over. 

 

“That’s my boy,” he mumbles proudly, sliding the wet tip of his cock teasingly back and forth over the desperate boy’s hole.

 

“Yours,” Harry slurs, eyes slipping closed while he rocks back against Louis. 

 

A sharp smack is landed on Harry’s right cheek, Louis gripping the flesh there roughly before pushing just the very tip in. Louis then moves his hands to dig into the soft skin of his hips, pulling him back onto his cock.

 

The feeling has Harry mumbling nonsensically, brain short circuiting while he speaks, “Oh, fuck..fuck, more. Can’t do it anymore, please sir.”

 

Louis spanks him even harder this time, shoving his cock deeper into him, hips now flush with his bum. 

 

“Please, who?”

 

“Please, _daddy_ ,” Harry moans brokenly, rocking back and forth on his length in small movements

 

“There ya go angel, fuck yourself on daddy’s cock.”

 

Louis watches with a hungry look as Harry starts fucking back on his cock in earnest, nails digging into the leather of the seats. 

 

Soft little breaths pass by Harry’s lips each time his pushes back, grinding back especially hard and his orgasm takes him by surprise. He cums messily all over the seat and himself, Louis groaning loudly when he clenches tight around him.

 

“Atta boy, did so well,” Louis praises, hands still firm on his hips, “Gonna let daddy finish now?”

 

Harry slowly blinks his teary eyes open, sniffling a bit and nodding weakly.

 

“Wanted daddy to cum first, m’sorry, m’really sorry..” 

 

“No, no, shhh, you did so good baby,” Louis says, a bit breathless while he braces himself against the window so he can fuck into Harry harder, skin slapping loudly in the small confines of the car. 

 

The feeling is almost too much for Harry and he can’t do anything but sob and moan into the seat until Louis pulls out abruptly, cumming all over his hole so he can watch it drip down messily. 

 

He can’t really be blamed for leaning down to lick the cum off, reaching down and gripping Harry’s hair tight, pulling him up for a open mouthed kiss so Harry can taste him on his tongue. 

 

Louis collapses down onto the seat, completely worn out and too sleepy to worry about how they’re going to clean everything up. He instead wraps his arms around Harry’s small frame, letting him curl into his chest. 

 

“Daddy…,” he mumbles sleepily. 

 

“M’here little one...you can sleep at my house tonight. Okay?,” Louis reassures him, kissing his sweaty forehead and smiling to himself. 

 

They lay like that until 2am rolls around, Louis redressing himself and covering Harry up to sleep in the back while he drives to his place. When they get inside, they kiss lazily until Harry dozes off, lips still brushing with Louis’ even when they wake the next morning. 

 

Harry makes a lot of jokes about cops and donuts. They promptly go out for coffee and donuts, Harry dressed comfortably in one of Louis’ sweaters and some joggers. And if they hold hands and giggle secretively into each other’s shoulders on the walk home from the cafe, it’s no one’s business anyway. 

 

(Harry nearly burns down Louis’ flat trying to make them grilled cheeses for dinner. It’s terribly ironic.)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by lana del rey's song 'playing dangerous' :-) like literally took the song, and made it in to this. hope you enjoyed.


End file.
